


Making Up

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Arguing, Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee’s mad at Ryo and decides to give him a piece of his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, "Open this damned door!",’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

They’d had sort of an argument at work and Ryo had stormed off home without even saying goodnight. Which had been totally fine with Dee. At first. He’d gone home too, ordered takeaway for dinner, which he’d eaten but not tasted, and turned on the TV, sitting in front of it and stewing, neither seeing nor caring what was on the screen.

“Damn him,” Dee seethed. “Where does he get off talking to me like that? I’m only a year younger than he is, not some little kid still wet behind the ears. Plus I’ve got more experience than he does!” Dee had made detective two years before Ryo had. “I should’a given him a piece of my mind instead of lettin’ him walk all over me like that!” He took a swig from his beer bottle, which he’d opened over an hour ago and barely touched. It was lukewarm now and Dee pulled a face, setting the drink on the end table, deliberately not using the coaster Ryo had given him, even though his lover wasn’t there to see and disapprove. “Maybe I will!”

Jumping to his feet, Dee strode across his apartment, snatching up his jacket and keys on the way, and slamming the door shut behind him.

A moment later, it re-opened again to admit Dee, muttering to himself. In his righteous indignation, he’d forgotten that he’d automatically taken his boots off when he’d arrived home, a habit he’d gotten from Ryo, and he’d made it almost to the stairs before realising his feet were bare. He tugged his boots on and left again, still muttering curses against his infuriating partner.

All the way to Ryo’s apartment, Dee’s anger grew as he went over and over what he planned to say, so by the time he’d parked his car and run up the stairs three at a time, he was out of breath and fuming. Probably had steam coming out of his ears.

Not caring who might be listening, he pounded on the door so hard it rattled in its frame. “Ryo? I know you’re in there! Open this damned door before I kick it down!” Not that he would, the doors were a lot more solid than they looked and the last time he’d tried that he’d nearly broken his toes. Never let it be said that Dee Laytner didn’t learn from his mistakes!

As he raised his fist to start hammering on the wood again, the door swung open to reveal Ryo standing there in his comfort clothes, old, faded jeans and a baggy wool sweater. Dee opened his mouth to start his prepared tirade, the one he’d so tirelessly rehearsed on his way over, but Ryo got in first.

“There was no need to wake the whole building, Dee, the door wasn’t even locked,” he said in a quiet voice.

Wrong-footed, Dee just stared at him. “It wasn’t?” Then something struck him. “How many times do I have to tell you to lock your damned door? This is New York! You’re a cop, you’re supposed to know better!”

Ryo stared right back at him, wide-eyed, and then his lips twitched and although he tried to smother his amusement, a snicker escaped.

Folding his arms over his chest, Dee glared at his partner. “What’s so funny?”

“You are,” Ryo snorted. “You bang on the door yelling to be let in, and then when I tell you it was open, you yell at me for not locking it!”

Dee shuffled his feet and flushed slightly with embarrassment. It _was_ pretty silly when he thought about it. “Well, ya gotta be careful in this city! Leavin’ doors unlocked is just askin’ for trouble.” He made a determined effort to regroup. “Don’t change the subject; I’m mad at you.”

“I know.” Ryo’s giggles subsided and he sobered. “You have every right to be, I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. I’m sorry. I’ve been sitting here all evening wondering if I should call you, but I wasn’t sure you’d want to speak to me.”

And just like that, all the wind went out of Dee’s sails, taking his anger with it. “Yeah, well, don’t do it again.”

“I’ll try not to. It wasn’t even you I was really mad at, but you were there and…” Ryo trailed off, looking ashamed.

“Been there, done that.” Dee gave a lopsided grin. “So, now I’m here, mind if I come in?”

Ryo stepped back. “You’re always welcome here, Dee. Even when I’m being an ass.”

“Just so you know, I’d follow that ass anywhere.”

“Dee!” Ryo blushed. “You want coffee?”

“Coffee would be good, but it can wait a few minutes.” Taking Ryo’s hand, he tugged his lover close, kissed him softly, and then just wrapped his arms around him. Ryo’s arms snaked around Dee’s waist under his jacket and they simply stood there for a long moment, holding on to each other. Finally, Dee spoke again. “For the record, I’m sorry too.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Ryo’s voice was slightly muffled by Dee’s shoulder.

“Sure I did. I came over here to yell at you, disturbed your neighbours… You yell at me, so I yell at you; what does that solve? All it does is leave us both hurtin’ and I don’t want that.”

“Me neither.”

“So, forgive and forget?” Dee sounded hopeful but a bit unsure.

“Sounds good to me.” Ryo pulled back and kissed Dee. “You do know I love you, right?”

“Yeah, and I love you too.”

They smiled at each other, all anger and resentment forgotten. As long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.

The End


End file.
